


An End to the Work

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [12]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa gives Sister Imperator a piece of his mind after refusing to complete his work. Copia breaks and asks something of Papa.





	An End to the Work

**Author's Note:**

> More to come

It was Friday, and the day had been dragging on. Papa and Copia had been working on the assignments Imperator had given them since 8 am that morning. Neither of them had gotten more than a few hours sleep, both were extremely tired and overworked. 

Copia rubbed his forehead trying not to lose focus on the document that was sitting on the desk in front of him. He was pretty sure Papa had lost his focus more than an hour ago. Copia could tell by how long Papa had spent working on a single document. Usually, the Pope worked fast, able to translate transcripts almost twice as fast as Copia. Today though Papa found himself unable to concentrate. 

"Where is Imperator?" Papa huffed, frustrated, dropping a hand to his desk. 

The Cardinal raised his head and then shook it. "I do not know, Papa. Why?" he frowned across the desk at his Pope. 

"Because I wish to give her a piece of my mind," he replied and his tone was cold. 

Copia sighed and closed his eyes, not being able to avoid the small sense of anxiety creeping up on him. "I don't think that's such a good idea." 

"She is overworking us for her own enjoyment," Papa said bitterly. "There is no reason why she cannot give the assignments to one of our other Cardinals." 

"You don't honestly believe that, Papa, do you?" Copia did find it hard to believe that Imperator would do such a thing. She was usually pleasant to him.

"You don't see it Cardinal," Papa said. He rolled his eyes. "You spend too much time kissing her ass to notice." Copia shrugged. "I do not mean to offend you dear Copia. But you understand what I am saying, yes?"

"I do Papa," he replied quietly. Copia leaned back in his chair and looked at the Pope. "Whatever you plan on doing about it, leave me out of it." 

Papa got up from his desk and moved towards the door. "Where are you going?" the Cardinal asked.

"To sort this out," Papa replied as he yanked his office door open. "You stay here Cardinal, I will be back." Copia sighed and grabbed a transcript. He had a feeling Papa would be back in a bad mood and perhaps he could finish off a couple of the shorter documents before Papa returned. 

~*~

Papa was furious by the time he reached Imperator's office. Not bothering to knock, he grabbed the handle and swung the door open. "Sister," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I wish to discuss these assignments with you." 

"Well hello to you too Emeritus," she replied calmly, not looking up at him. "It was rather rude of you to break into my office."

"It is not breaking in if you do not lock your door," Papa replied sarcastically. He changed his tone. "You need to reassign the translations to someone else," he said coolly.

Imperator took in a breath and finally looked up at him. She didn't seem to be bothered by Papa's outbursts. "And why would I need to do that?" she asked.

Papa moved over to her and leaned over, slamming his hands on her desk. "You know as well as I do that there is no reason to have Copia and I doing them. There are many other members of my clergy that are capable," he hissed.

"That is not a reason," Imperator replied, still untouched by his anger. She looked back down at her work. 

"I do not have the time to complete mine before the deadline. You have not given me a reason to complete them before this date."

"You do not need to know the reason, Emeritus," she said, finally feeling some frustration with him. 

"Like hell I don't!' Papa was yelling now. His eyes flashed. "Give the work to another clergy member or I will return them to your desk Monday morning incomplete." 

Sister Imperator shrugged. "Why don't you just give them to Cardinal Copia? He will complete them, no questions asked." 

Papa growled quietly. Damn her. "No," he snapped. "The Cardinal has not been feeling well these past few days and I will not have my second in command overworked any longer. It is in your best interests for you to listen to me Sister," he warned. 

She sighed and looked up at him. "Control yourself Emeritus," she said, sternly. "You know as well as I do that you two are the best for the job."

"I am aware," Papa replied bitterly. "But I am telling you that I will not be doing any more translations until both the Cardinal and I have had a few days to relax. Neither of us have had any rest these past few days. I will not entertain your bullshit, Sister." 

"Fine," she caved, knowing that Papa would not budge. "But check your attitude Emeritus. I could tell you the same thing that you just told me. I'm only allowing this because I want both of you well for the sake of keeping this church in order." She paused for a moment. "Cardinal Mark is capable of doing the translations. I trust his knowledge well enough. You may return the remaining scriptures to my office Monday morning." 

"Thank you, Sister," Papa said, oddly calm and he sounded sincere but didn't stick around to find out if she had anything more to say to him. Instead, he left the office to take a walk. He needed to clear his mind before returning to Copia. 

~*~

The Cardinal had gotten through another of the transcripts before Papa returned. "You may stop working, dear Copia," his Pope said from the doorway. 

Copia lifted his head and turned to face Papa. "What did you say to her? You were gone for quite a while," he asked. 

Papa leaned against the frame and grinned. "I told her that she needed to give us a few days off."

"And she just granted that?" Copia raised an eyebrow. 

"No, of course not," Papa said. "She would never do that. Especially to me. I had to tell her that you were not feeling well." 

The Cardinal looked away suddenly and turned back around as he felt his heart start to pound. Papa should not have told her anything about him, he had specifically asked him not to. But obviously he had. He chewed his lip nervously. "Copia," Papa continued and the Cardinal heard him step into the room and shut the door. "She left me no choice." He stayed behind him.

"You did have a choice," the Cardinal muttered. 

"Did I?" the Pope sounded genuinely confused. 

"You could have chosen not to go at all." Copia could feel his eyes start to sting. He was upset and feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

Papa moved so that he was standing beside Copia's chair. He grabbed the chair and turned it, forcing the Cardinal to face him. His expression softened when he saw the tears in Copia's beautifully mismatched eyes. "I did not give her details, Copia," he said. "You trust me, no?" 

The Cardinal nodded. "I do trust you, Papa." Although he didn't feel any better. His heart fluttered and a small wave of nausea came over him. He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his chest. 

Papa reached out to his Cardinal and pulled him against his chest. "You need some time off sweet Cardinal," he said, rubbing his hands up and down Copia's back soothingly. "This has all been too much for you." Copia nodded. "I will spend that time with you if that is something that interests you." 

"It does," Copia whispered. "But you have your own work to tend to." 

"I have been granted time off as well," Papa replied. "I too need time. I do not sleep well with all this going through my mind." 

Papa spent a few moments just letting Copia cry in his arms. He petted over the Cardinal's hair gently. "I wish to return to my rooms, Cardinal," Papa said finally. "You may join me if you desire." The Pope stepped back. 

Copia lifted his head and stared into Papa's eyes with his wide tear filled ones. "Kiss me, Papa," Copia whispered, he sounded desperate. 

Papa nodded and brought his hands up to place them on Copia's cheeks. He leaned down and kissed his Cardinal deeply. 

Copia whimpered into Papa's mouth when he slipped his tongue past Copia's lips. Papa smiled as his tongue circled around Copia's mouth. He pulled back and bit at the Cardinal's bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly. 

"Will you take me to bed Papa?" Copia asked quietly. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing but he needed this. He wanted to try. 

His Pope regarded him carefully and let out a small sigh. "Copia…" he whispered and rubbed Copia's cheek gently. Papa's eyes were soft and concerned, Copia's broken and desperate. "I am not sure you realize exactly what it is you are asking." 

"I do know," Copia replied, crying. 

"This is your coping mechanism, yes?" 

The Cardinal nodded and Papa removed his hands from him. His Cardinal was broken and it hurt him to turn down Copia's desperate pleas but it needed to be done. "No," Papa said finally.

"Papa I need this," Copia replied, reaching out to his Pope. 

Papa took his hands but kept his distance. "No," Papa said again. His voice was firm but gentle. 

"Why not?" Copia cried. 

"It is not a healthy way of coping," Papa said. "It will cause you regret and I cannot live with that my dear Copia."

"I won't."

Papa wanted to cry, but blinked away his tears. "You will, and I will too." Copia was still crying heavily. "Do not think that I do not want you, dear Cardinal. I do, but not now. Not while you are stressed." Silence fell and Copia turned his gaze to the floor, biting his lip. Finally, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"Can I still go to your living quarters with you?" Copia asked looking up at Papa. He dropped one of Papa's hands and wiped the tears off his face. He was still crying but had stopped sobbing. 

"Yes," Papa replied. "You may also sleep in my bed with me again if you wish." He gave Copia a serious look. "You must keep your clothes on."

"Only me?" Copia smiled slightly and Papa was relieved to see his Cardinal making a small joke.

"I will keep my clothes on. I know it is difficult to resist my sexiness." Papa grinned down at him and Copia felt his head spinning again but with desire and not anxiety. Papa looked so beautiful when he smiled. 

"I wish you wouldn't," Copia blushed.

"I know," Papa replied. "Soon, my dear Cardinal. I promise you. First, we will find you a suitable coping mechanism that isn't the fucking, yes?" Papa grinned again and pulled the Cardinal to his feet. 

"Okay Papa," Copia said. It was the best he could hope for. 

Papa put one of Copia's arms around his waist. "I will not say no to a good cuddle," he said thoughtfully as he walked out of his office with his Cardinal at his side. 

"I would like that Papa," Copia replied. 

"Good," Papa smiled and stopped to give Copia a quick peck on the cheek. "Let us go cuddle then."


End file.
